Antibodies have high-degree identification abilities with respect to their corresponding antigens, and many cytotoxic drug molecules cannot be used for cancer therapy because they cannot selectively kill cancer cells. Therefore, the connection of antibodies and highly toxic drugs (such as toxins) becomes a highly selective and specific conjugated drug. The concept of Antibody-Drug Conjugates (ADCs) was proposed more than 30 years ago. The world's major pharmaceutical companies and many small and medium-sized biotechnology companies are investing a lot of money and material resources, or by means of cooperation, to carry out the development of novel ADC drugs.
At present, more than forty ADC drugs have been tested in different phases of clinical trials. Successful use of various ADC drugs in clinical trials has shown that the development of novel ADC drugs is an important task in assisting human beings to meet anti-cancer medical needs.